


A Very Good Boy This Year

by Star7



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubcon Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star7/pseuds/Star7
Summary: Merry Christmas 2020 and a Happy New Year!Rukawa's part-time job at the Hello Kitty store goes all kinds of wrong when Sendoh Akira shows up. MIND THE TAGS.
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Very Good Boy This Year

**Author's Note:**

> Since this scenario gained some attention I'm happy to present it in full :D Merry Christmas (and Happy Birthday Kaede!)

Rukawa had started working part time at the Sanrio store during the summer. It was a surprisingly good arrangement. Firstly, they paid reasonably well for the indignity. Secondly, it was pretty much the last part-time job in the entire district where he was liable to be spotted by his teammates and thereby mocked.

So once summer was over, he’d kept it up. Working his free Saturdays whenever possible, right up until Christmas.

Of course he had to dress in the prescribed uniform. He had a white cotton shirt (tiny Hello Kitty logo on the side), candy pink and white striped slacks (My Melody on the rear pocket), and chirpy name tag (“Hi! I’m Kaede!”). To add to the horror, a Santa hat had been thrown into the mix throughout December. He’d been wearing the uniform for a few months now, so he barely even felt like a fucking idiot any more. It just was. And what it was, primarily, was money. In his bank account. Ka-ching.

Perfect arrangement. Until one bastard had to come and fuck it all up.

He had been playing Candy Crush on his phone under the checkout desk when the door opened, automatically switching on the whining noise of electronically played Christmas jingles.

Rukawa did not look up from level 418 as a shadow moved into the shop, and began making its way towards the counter.

“WELCOME!” Rukawa yelled as loudly as he could. Firstly, to be audible above the irritating doorbell which would continue to play for another 3 minutes at the minimum. Secondly, because his manager in the backroom wanted to be able to hear his greeting each and every time, otherwise he’d be in for an earful. “SANRIO IS THE SWEET SWEET PLACE WHERE ALL YOUR DREA-”

He trailed off.

Sendoh Akira was staring at him across the counter as if he’d seen a ghost.

“What. The. _Fuck_?” Sendoh said.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. “-MS COME TRUE,” he finished.

Sendoh gaped at him.

Rukawa leaned forward over the counter threateningly, and in a much lower voice said, “What the hell do you want, asshole?”

Sendoh looked him over in disbelief, eyes lingering on the Hello Kitty motif and the Santa hat. “Honestly? Right now,” he answered, a bit dazed. “A photo.”

“Try it and you’re dead. Why the hell are you here?”

Sendoh pouted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was wearing dark jeans and a soft-looking sweater with a loose scarf hanging around his neck. Stupid handsome bastard.

“It’s Christmas," he said. "I'm shopping for my sister.”

“Then go to the department store and buy her some stationery and get the fuck out of my shop.”

“Oh, come on,” Sendoh’s eyes alighted on his name badge and lingered there, “ _Kaede._ ”

He smiled a little. Slow at first. But then wider. Until the intention to torment Rukawa was kind of obvious. “She wants something in particular and I have to get it _here_.”

Rukawa didn’t believe that for a minute. “All this shit is cheaper in a dozen other stores. Go away.”

“No.” Sendoh insisted and straightened, eyes practically gleaming. “This is my _favourite_ shop.”

‘For fuck’s sake-”

“KAEDE!” the voice of the manager came roaring from behind, and Rukawa straightened his posture at once. “You’d better not be chatting with friends on shop time!” A pair of greedy little eyes in a fat head could be seen poking out around the doorframe from the back, glaring at the two teenaged boys with suspicion.

Sendoh put his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. “Sir. I am a _customer_. I’m looking for a gift for my sister. Your associate was just assisting me.”

The manager’s expression was suspicious, but he apologised half-heartedly and retreated after giving Rukawa a warning glare.

Sendoh’s eyes were really sparkling now, looking at Rukawa with barely restrained glee, knowing that the younger couldn’t afford to act up too much with the manager in the next room. “ _So_ ,” he began in a long drawling tone. “She wants a _plushie_. A _big_ one. Lifesize. Bigger than her. What have you got?”

Rukawa’s nails dug grooves into the counter top as he grit his teeth and weighed up his options; swallow his pride, or lose his job for the satisfaction of socking this bastard in the head? “This way,” he eventually hissed, coming out from behind the counter, and revealing the full glory of his uniform.

Sendoh immediately slapped a hand over his nose at the sudden sight of Rukawa's hips in tight candy pink striped pants lest the blood spew out and get all over the merchandise.

Rukawa ignored him and his stupid reaction and stalked off testily.

Sendoh followed Rukawa eagerly, moving through the store towards the furthest corner. He walked a few paces behind, fished his phone out discretely, and managed to get a couple of clear shots of Rukawa’s phenomenal ass in phenomenal pants. A nice little something to entertain himself with during long lonely winter nights. He deserved a Christmas treat too, right? He'd been good this year, after all.

Upon reaching the back wall, Rukawa indicated the large plastic bags dangling from the ceiling, containing the giant sized cuddly characters.

“Here," he said with an aspirated air.

“Hmm,” Sendoh folded his arms, stood back, and considered deeply for a while. “Yes. Maybe. But can I see how they look out of the bags?”

“Which one?”

Sendoh thought for a moment longer. “That one!” he said, pointing to the largest. The biggest fucking Kuromi plushie on the planet.

Rukawa heaved a resigned sigh, and turned to retrieve the step ladder from around the side of a shelving unit. Sendoh gleefully prepared his phone in anticipation of the view of his rear side climbing up the steps.

Since Rukawa was tall, it was not such a stretch for him to take hold of the top of the bag and successfully bring it down, to Sendoh’s disappointment. He only managed a slightly unsteady video clip of Rukawa balancing precariously; the perfect shape of his candy striped posterior moving to keep his balance.

Oh well.

Rukawa fished a craft knife from a secret pocket around his hips somewhere, glared at Sendoh like he wanted nothing better than to stick it into his throat, and then cut the tie that held the top of the bag closed.

The bag came away to reveal Kuromi in all her cute emo glory.

Sendoh tapped his chin. "I'm not sure if it's the one she wants," he said. "Would you mind if I took a photo to send to her to check?"

Rukawa narrowed his eyes and pointed bad-temperedly at a "no photos" sign hand written and stuck to a shelf.

Sendoh lifted his phone and made a pleading expression. "Please? Just to double check. It'll be faster than if I have to describe it to her by talking."

Rukawa rolled his eyes, but the idea of getting Sendoh out of the shop faster was appealing. "Ok fine. But be quick."

Sendoh unlocked his phone gleefully. "Could you hold it upright so I can see the whole thing? A little higher. A little higher, I can't see the legs. To your right- yeah, perfect!"

He snapped a near-perfect shot of Rukawa in his Santa cap and ridiculous uniform cuddling the humongous plushie. The effect was only damaged slightly by Rukawa's "if looks could kill" expression. Nevertheless Sendoh counted it as a fucking bulls eye and silently congratulated himself on his brilliance.

He pretended to send the photo to his sister, while actually uploading it to instagram, and Rukawa began stuffing the oversized plushie back into the protective bag.

"She'll message back soon!" he said. "So I'll just wait around here until she confirms it's the right one."

Rukawa only grumbled irritably to himself.

"Say - is there anything else you'd recommend? You know, for a thirteen year old?" Sendoh asked him.

Rukawa straightened, looked him dead in the eye, and with one sarcastic hand-sweep indicated the entire fucking shop.

Sendoh chuckled. "Okay, okay. Yeah. I was thinking like maybe - make-up kind of stuff? She's pretty into that. I don't know anything about it but, you seem like the kind of guy who might know."

Well, Rukawa frowned at that. What was that supposed to mean? He didn't know much about make up at all. He decided it was probably better to just ignore the comment.

"This way," he said reluctantly, stashing the giant plushie nearby.

They went over to an aisle where small glittery makeup was packed into little themed gift bags. Most of it was cheap shit meant for little kids to play with. Sample sized nail polish in offensively bright colours, fruit flavoured lip gloss, and sparkling powders of some kind or another.

"Perfect!" Sendoh said happily, seizing the tester bottle of a teal nail varnish. "How's the colour of this one?"

Rukawa frowned slightly. "If you want stuff like this you should probably go to one of the proper make-up brands in the- hey!"

Sendoh had, at that moment, seized his hand. He held it securely between his own, and brought it up to his face to examine Rukawa's neat nails.

Rukawa scowled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just want to see the colour!" Sendoh said, looking up to meet his eyes pleadingly. "Can't you show me? Just one nail is enough. I can't put it on myself; I'd look silly, right?"

Rukawa grit his teeth. _I'll look silly too, then, idiot!_

But Sendoh had already unscrewed the lid, dipped the tiny brush, and held it up, taking care not to drip. Hello Kitty tilted her cute little head at them from the side of the bottle. "Come on, please?" Sendoh begged. "I can't buy it without even knowing how it looks!"

A storm of expressions flashed over Rukawa's face as he tried to find the right one for this fucking situation. Unfortunately, Sendoh did not wait for him to make sense of the madness and had already added the splash of colour to Rukawa's index finger. The result was a rather watery mess.

"Oh," Sendoh sounded disappointed. "I guess this one isn't great." He returned the teal bottle to the shelf and grabbed a pink sample instead. "Maybe this one is better?"

Rukawa was too astonished to do much. To his shame, he actually tolerated this treatment for three whole nails (teal, pink, then purple) before uttering an impressively long string of expletives, and refusing to let Sendoh do any more.

Sendoh was not too disappointed. He was pretty impressed that he'd even got this far.

The next thing he seized was the sample tub of red cherry lip gloss, but to his disappointment when he opened it, it was all used up.

"Oh..." he said sadly, wondering what the heck kind of unhygienic people were using up all the shared lip gloss samples of all things. Gross. Nonetheless he showed the empty pot to Rukawa. "This is empty."

Rukawa looked kind of relieved.

But Sendoh said, "Can't you open a new sample? I really want to try it." The additional words "on you" were not said aloud but were heard very clearly by both of them.

Rukawa was just about ready to put his hands around Sendoh's neck and wring it when a rustling of clothes and a shuffling of feet indicated that the manager had once again shown up to check on them.

"Is everything okay, sir?" the older man asked Sendoh meaningfully, his manner polite but his eyes still unfriendly. "Are you finding what you want?"

"Oh yes thank you," Sendoh told him happily. "Your assistant is incredibly helpful." He held up the empty lip gloss pot. "He was just about to get me a new sample since this one is already empty. I'm buying gifts for my little sister, you see."

"Hmm," the manager looked severely at Rukawa. "Make sure you quickly help the customer with whatever he needs."

Rukawa, eyes still fixed on Sendoh as if trying to literally strike him dead with the mere force of his glare, nodded. "Of course."

The manager shuffled off back to his room.

Closing his eyes for a moment, quite possibly saying some sort of prayer or asking the divinity for strength, Rukawa took a new unopened pot from the shelf. He gave the door to the manager's backroom a glance, likely wondering what the boss would do to him if he murdered a customer in the middle of the shop. Then he pulled a marker pen and a sticky label from another invisible pocket at his hip - this made Sendoh stare quite intensely, trying to work out where the hell he was keeping all these odds and ends in such tight stripy pants - and wrote out a new sample label to stick to the fresh pot. He handed it to Sendoh with the resigned air of a man handing the axe to his executioner.

Sendoh twisted off the lid with a delighted flourish. Immediately a strong fruity scent filled the air around them. It smelt surprisingly good. Perhaps that was why the previous pot had been all used up.

Sendoh rubbed his fingers over the smooth surface of the new gloss with a kind of compulsive satisfaction at the way it moved waxy and tactile beneath his touch. The red tinted balm collected on his fingertips, slightly sticky.

"Let's see how this looks," he said. Then, with all the imprudence of an all-star player who is not only fucking hot but knows exactly how fucking hot he is, he raised his arm and pressed his curled fingers under Rukawa's chin, lifting Rukawa's jaw a little and keeping his head steady. Rukawa let him do it with a kind of exhausted inevitability. It was very hard to argue with a fucking idiot.

Sendoh's sticky index finger stuck outwards like a paintbrush. "Ok," he said, concentrating so hard on Rukawa's lips that his tongue peeked out the corner of his mouth, "don't move."

The axe - I mean, the finger - descended.

Rukawa had already closed his eyes in disbelief, distress, or aspiration. Probably all three.

But even so, it wasn't particularly romantic or sensual like Sendoh had been hoping. It was sticky, kind of awkward, and he felt a bit silly. His finger caught on the tiny ridges of Rukawa's lips which were themselves pressed into such a tight line they were practically invisible.

"Can't you relax a bit?" Sendoh demanded.

Rukawa cracked open his eyes only to glare silently through his fringe, and breathed a huff of irritated air through his nose which cascaded down over Sendoh's hand like it had been suddenly submerged in warm water. Warm. Ticklish. Unexpected.

Oh. Maybe it was just a _little_ bit sensual.

Sendoh hesitated, realising that Rukawa's tight pants, fresh cherry lips, and warm breath were actually starting to cause him a little bit of tightness in the lower realms. Away in his pocket, his phone was buzzing near continuously with alerts about the now-viral _Rukawa x Kuromi_ picture, but he wasn't thinking about that any longer. Photos weren't enough. Teasing Rukawa wasn't enough. He licked his lips, wondering quite how far the Christmas magic was going to get him.

_Okay. Come on, Santa_ , Sendoh said a silent prayer. _I really have been good this year. I promise._

He leaned back a little to take in the full view of Rukawa's face, long fringe, cold eyes, Santa hat, and tight cherry red lips. All framed for the moment by Sendoh's fingers gently holding his chin.

Was this too good to be true?

"How does it taste?" Sendoh asked him softly, his voice dropping a couple of notes into something less cheerful, and more intense. A low note that stayed humming in your guts. His eyes changed too; the idiot retreating and someone wholly more serious taking his place. A competitor with his eyes on a prize.

Rukawa's lips parted and his tongue flickered out compulsively at the words, drifting along the edge of his upper lip shyly, sweeping up a little of the sweet smelling balm.

Sendoh mirrored him, touching his tongue to his lips instinctively.

"Well?" Sendoh promoted him again in a whisper, his voice not quite coming out right.

Rukawa only shrugged. "Try it yourself," he grumbled, annoyed, seeming not to notice Sendoh's suddenly changed demeanour.

Sendoh's brain didn't seem to be quite right, either. "Yeah?" he queried dazedly. He felt a little surprised at the invitation but he sure as hell wasn't about to say no. This was Santa's doing. "Okay then."

His fingers slid smoothly along Rukawa's jaw, holding him more securely, tilting his head a little to the side so that his fringe moved in a gentle drift over one eye.

Rukawa's eyes widened in realisation. "Wait a minute, that's not what I-"

But Sendoh's mouth closed directly over Rukawa's before he could finish, hot and wet. He pressed forward with his tongue and dragged it in a long heavy slid right across Rukawa's closed lips, licking up every atom of the balm in a single drag.

An astonished sound like "Mmphff!" came from Rukawa's nose and he froze in place like a victim of black magic. He was probably overwhelmed, Sendoh assumed, by his incredibly good fortune at being kissed by the great Sendoh Akira.

Sendoh lingered a little, unable to resist, savouring the feel of Rukawa's soft lips that felt like silk under his tongue, and then he pulled back, casual, face thoughtful. "Tastes good," he decided.

Rukawa could only stare at him in disbelief. His cheeks gradually flushing a bright, bright pink to match the store decorations. "Wh- wh- wh-?" he stammered unintelligibly.

Being kissed by Sendoh Akira did tend to have that effect on people, Sendoh supposed.

"Needs more," Sendoh declared, interrupting him, swirling his fingers back into the little pot. "You don't mind, right?"

"No wait-" Rukawa tried to twist his face away at the exact same time that Sendoh attempted to thumb a new splash of the balm across his lips. The result was a smudged effect, smeared a little wonky over only part of his lips and the rest across his cheek.

_Hell_ , Sendoh thought to himself, putting his thumb into his mouth absent-mindedly and sucking off the remaining gloss from the digit. _He looks even better like that_. _Like someone's been kissing him stupid._

_Someone like me._

"Don't worry, I'll clean it," Sendoh reassured him at once. This time he put a hand on the back of Rukawa's neck before dragging him in for another wide-eyed kiss.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the actual FUCK?_ Rukawa's hands balled into fists but he couldn't seem to move. He was frozen stiff like a Christmas elf in an ice bath.

But Sendoh kissed him slow and smooth, slotting their lips together a little deeper, his arms going protectively around Rukawa's body to warm him, love him, make him feel - _oh shit_. Oh no. Rukawa could _feel something_ all right. Something hard and uncomfortable and digging right into his thigh joint.

_What what what what do I do?_

Rukawa trembled a little against Sendoh's body as Sendoh warmed him up slowly. Very very gradually he felt like he was melting against Sendoh's chest, as the fires Sendoh started began to burn a little bit hotter. Sendoh began meticulously suckling his way over Rukawa's cheek, picking up the balm but leaving an abused flushed redness in its place.

Rukawa's hands lifted half-heartedly to press on Sendoh's chest as if he wanted to push him away, but he hesitated there, fingers curling just a little against the fabric of Sendoh's winter sweater. Because it was nice, right? Yeah - what could be better than this feeling? Being warm and cared for and desired.

"You're delicious," Sendoh pressed the words into his skin, nibbling just a little longer at the milky flesh of his cheek, picking up the last remnants of cherry flavour. "Better than the lip gloss."

"We're-" Rukawa tried to complain, but he sounded utterly breathless, "-in the middle of the-" he gave a soft hiccup of a moan as Sendoh's fingers began stroking the back of his neck lightly, and his cheek rubbed affectionately against Rukawa's, "-fucking shop," he finished.

"Mmm, yes," Sendoh agreed, straightening a little to look around the empty store, as if checking for little kids. "How come it's this quiet so close to Christmas anyway?"

Rukawa's breathing was unsteady. His vision a little blurred. His whole body singing a sweet sweet song of arousal. Still he managed a small roll of his eyes. "Because everything is so fucking overpriced."

"Ah, yeah. Bet I could get this stuff cheaper in the department store."

Rukawa blinked, senses slowly returning. Realising that he was no longer being kissed, no longer being enthralled by whatever demon succubus Sendoh had apparently made some fucking pact with, he began to attempt to struggle out of Sendoh's embrace. "I already told you that."

"Did you?" Sendoh turned his attention back to his cute captive and his face broke into a grin. He still had the pot of lip balm in one hand and he lifted it then and turned it meaningfully, examining it. "I'm still not sure about this product," he admitted. "Its tastes pretty good but I'd like to test a bit more of its _functionality_. If you don't want me trying it out in the-" he coughed, "- _middle of the shop_ then, is there somewhere else could I test it? A... backroom, maybe?"

Rukawa froze again. He swallowed, eyeing the little pot. "There's the stockroom?" he said doubtfully. "But- what do you mean, _test it_?"

"The stockroom!" Sendoh echoed, pleased, ignoring the second question completely. "That sounds perfect." He put his hands on Rukawa's shoulders and turned him right around. "Lead the way."

Rukawa wasn't an idiot. This sort of thing didn't exactly happen every week but he wasn't so naive not to know what sorts of things Sendoh was about to do to him in the stockroom. And as he pulled his staff card from a pocket - seriously _where were the fucking pockets?_ \- he wondered just what the hell he was doing. _Did he want this?_ Yes. _Why?_ Because Sendoh looked unbearably "boyfriend" in his stupid sweater? Because Rukawa had, on more than one occasion, fantasised about the touch of those smirking lips? Because he was losing his fucking mind?

He held the card up to the reader with a kind of dizzy numbness, and unlocked the stockroom door. Sendoh followed cheerfully behind him.

It was a pretty tiny room, and what little space there was was taken up by mountains and mountains of boxes and shelves and roughly tossed aside piles of gift bags and other such miscellaneous shop junk. There was barely space for two people to stand comfortably together.

Sendoh certainly intended to stand together, but "comfortably" was not a necessity. He fully intended to be as deep in Rukawa's space as humanly possible. Deeper, even, with any luck.

The door had barely closed behind them when Sendoh already had him pinned back against the shelves, hands on either side of his head as he crowded him in. He plucked the Santa hat off the top of Rukawa's head and put it on his own instead. "How do I look?"

Rukawa glowered at him in annoyance. "Hurry up," he demanded. "I can't leave the till for more than-"

Once again his words were cut off as Sendoh leaned in to kiss him, and their lips clashed together with fumbling unfamiliarity. Now that they were here, and this was happening, and it was no longer necessary to pretend to be cool and calm and unaffected, it turned out that they were both hungry for it. Really fucking hungry.

Despite the awkwardness of their bodies unfamiliar with one another, the sensation of fumbling in this crowded room, with Rukawa's manager somewhere outside, set something in Sendoh's gut on fire. "Ok, ok," Sendoh dismissed Rukawa's complaints casually as soon as their mouths parted again. "Rather a demanding little princess, aren't you?"

"I'm not a-" Rukawa began, attempting to glare, but his ferocity was undermined by the fact that he was starting to look a little disheveled; his lips a little swollen, his hair a little mused, and his clothing a little rumpled.

"Tell that to your pink nails," Sendoh retorted at once with a smirk, tipping his head to the side and lowering his mouth to Rukawa's neck, teasing lightly with his teeth.

"Fuck you," Rukawa breathed, turning his face up to the ceiling and obligingly offering the full length of his neck with a small moan. Sendoh's body was standing flush to his, squashing him back against the shelves and making him unbearably hot, and aroused, and dizzy.

"Yeah?" Sendoh looked delighted. "Be my guest." He moved his hands, trailing them all the way down Rukawa's sides, first to grip Rukawa's waist possessively, then to the front of his pink candy pants where he began to fumble with the zipper. He purposefully inserted his knee between Rukawa's thighs and pressed upwards. He was rewarded by the almost immediate sensation of Rukawa instinctive grinding down slightly against the friction.

_Hot_ , he thought. _Very hot. Santa, you're a goddamn genius._

He let Rukawa rut up against him a little longer, still suckling on his neck, but then began to lower himself to his knees. He'd thoroughly enjoyed Rukawa's ass in these pants ever since he'd walked into the store, but it was well past time he enjoyed Rukawa's ass _out_ of these pants too. 

He hooked his fingers on the cotton waistband and pulled it lower until Rukawa's erection came free with a small and gratifying little bob.

Rukawa had to shove his fist into his mouth as he looked down at the sight of Sendoh's face crowned with a Santa hat, hovering in front of his cotton-briefed hard-on. Every inch of Rukawa's skin was crawling with a strange mixture of delight and disbelief. This _couldn't_ be happening. It also _couldn't_ possibly fucking stop.

Something was very wrong with him, he figured. But right then, he didn't particularly care. He had a heat in him, a dire need that - for some crazy reason - Sendoh Akira appeared very very content to scratch.

"You have no idea how good you look right now," Sendoh told him, while fishing the pot of lip balm sample out of his rear pocket. "You're a fucking mess." He smiled broadly. "Well. Time to test this, I suppose." He twisted off the top and the sweet sweet scent of cherries returned.

Instead of rubbing his fingers over the surface of the balm, Sendoh dug them right in, causing a small and perfectly formed glittering gelatinous mound that they both watched with intense satisfaction. Sendoh then popped out a sizeable lump of the stuff and rubbed it energetically between his palms, coating his hands and dyeing them weirdly pink. Then he put one cherry scented palm around Rukawa's hardness and began to stroke in long, smooth glides, the balm smoothing the friction to an unbelievably powerful pleasure.

Rukawa's rush of breath was like a song. And Sendoh's dick must have had fucking ears cos it was _dancing._ Twitching and wiggling and desperate from attention there in Sendoh's pants.

Luckily, Sendoh was such an impossibly handsome protagonist, he didn't have the heart to deny himself anything. His second balmy hand went straight on down into the front of his own pants and began to swiftly pump his own pleasure out.

Above him, Rukawa's knees had begun to tremble. He curled forward as if simultaneously trying to evade and also trying to embrace Sendoh. He'd never had a hand around his cock except his own, and he hadn't realised how much more powerful the sensation was when he didn't have control of his own pleasure. He couldn't predict how Sendoh would move, at which point he would squeeze, or which action he would take next. And it was a very new and very dangerous feeling.

"Good product," Sendoh commented mildly, jerking off the both of them simultaneously, and Rukawa let out a groan that was halfway between "shut the fuck up" and "don't fucking stop."

Sendoh grinned. "I wonder about the taste now..." he said, leaning closer and giving Rukawa's cock head a quick little lick with the very tip of his tongue. Rukawa's hands immediately scrabbled for a purchase on the shelving unit behind him, hanging on for dear life.

" _Fuck-_ " he breathed out in a somewhat strangled groan. _Oh serious fuck. This was bad. His first ever blow job and he was mostly worried about blowing his load in ten seconds flat._

Sendoh had no mercy, opening his mouth and starting to clear up the cherry balm, first at the head, swirling his tongue efficiently around and around, and then inches by inch nuzzling his way down each side of the shaft.

He let his mouth do the former work of his hand, and with his now free arm he pulled the candy pants and underwear right down to the floor and managed to coax Rukawa into lifting one leg out so that the clothing dangled from one ankle. Then Sendoh brought Rukawa's bare thigh up and over to rest on his shoulder, opening up his hips a little more.

Rukawa's whole body twitched and shuddered anxiously, fighting off the orgasm only with great mental faculties and determination. He told himself that he couldn't possibly come before Sendoh did. That would be the same as _losing._

At this point Sendoh made sure to take another sizeable quantity of balm, rubbing it quickly all over his first three fingers, and then brought the hand under Rukawa's body and slid them all one by one into his rear opening. Three little rods, filling, stretching, giving a terrifying rush of humiliated pleasure.

The younger boy's body tensed up at once, his breath growing irregular. "Ngh-!" he gasped nervously. "Se- Se- Sendoh- ah- ah-ah-"

_Fuck, he was really going to come._

"Like it?" Sendoh enquired calmly, pulling back from sucking on his cock for a moment. "You're pretty loose for a first timer-" he grinned up at Rukawa's red and panting face. "I bet you masturbate like this. I bet you dig your fingers right up in here and-"

" _Shut - the fuck - up - bastard_ ," Rukawa managed to gasp.

Sendoh laughed in warm amusement. "It's hot," he said. "I like it. I like imagining you doing this to yourself. Don't be embarrassed."

Rukawa let out a loud, irritated groan. "Will you fucking shut _up_?"

"Ok princess."

"I'm not a- nnngghh!" Rukawa's words descended into low rumbling moan as Sendoh sucked him fully back into his mouth. He began to move his fingers at the same time, in and out and in and out, dragging against the muscles and giving that particular embarrassing and pleasurable sensation of coming completely and utterly undone. The helplessness. The humiliation. The _feels so wrong and so so so fucking good._

Rukawa's head knocked back hard against the shelf. He opened his eyes blearily only to find himself staring into the cheerful face of Hello Kitty printed on a mug by his head. He reached out, groping desperately for the mug with one drunken hand, and somehow managed to turn it around so Kitty was looking the other way.

_No Kitty. Don't look. Don't- aahh!_

"Come on, pretty thing," Sendoh coaxed him warmly, and the whole world seemed to be full of the lewd noise of his fingers pistoning in and out of Rukawa's ass. " _Spurt_ for me."

Without any resistance at all, Rukawa's body obeyed in a rush of blue and white and black. Behind his eyelids squeezed tightly shut, he saw stars, hearts, and little red bows spinning cheerily as he finally thrust his hips forward, ass clenching like steel around Sendoh's fingers, and orgasmed into Sendoh's willing throat in a thick, hot spurt.

His ears were ringing so hard he barely even heard Sendoh do the same, flooding his own pants with cream that spluttered out between his fingers in a sticky sticky mess, mixing with the scent of cherries.

When they eventually came back to their senses, they managed to find a packet of Hello Kitty themed wet wipes that they tore open and tried to clean up some of the mess from the front of Rukawa's white cotton shirt with the Hello Kitty motif on the pocket.

"I'm so fucking fired," Rukawa realised, desperately trying to remove the stains of cum and red cherry lip gloss from the pristine and innocent white material.

_Fuck_ , he'd actually liked working here.

Sendoh didn't have the heart to tell him about the visible bite marks down his neck. He tried to help Rukawa with the wiping up but just seemed to make more mess.

"Fuck off I can do it," Rukawa hissed at him like an angry cat and Sendoh lifted his hands placatingly.

"Ok sweetheart."

Rukawa glowered crossly at him. "Hasn't your sister got back to you by now?" he demanded, feeling fucked out, drained, and annoyed.

"Who?" Sendoh enquired absently, also attempting to wipe some of the gunk out of his own boxers.

Rukawa stopped mid-wipe. "Your _sister_ ," he enunciated.

"My-? _Oh!_ Oh yeah, right. Uhm." Sendoh coughed and kept his eyes on his dick, trying to wipe it clean.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "You don't have a sister, do you?"

Sendoh considered for a moment, and then shrugged. "Nope."

Rukawa blinked. "Then why the fuck did you come here?"

Sendoh finally glanced up into his face and grinned. "Aida said you were working here and _I_ have been a very very good boy this year."

Rukawa put one hand to his forehead. "You are such a bastard."

"Don't be like that. You loved it."

Rukawa only sighed and shook his head.

Sendoh smirked. He really did smirk far too much, Rukawa thought. Handsome bastard with clever fingers. Fuck him.

"Well, this was fun but I guess I gotta go," Sendoh said a little regretfully, and began heading for the stockroom door. "But you know, if you wanna... go and get a drink sometime, or you know, maybe share a little more 'Christmas cheer', you can just message me anytime."

"Do I even have your contact?" Rukawa wondered aloud, reaching for his phone in his rear pocket. His eyes drifted to the screen. And he froze.

Sendoh frowned. "You okay?"

Rukawa blinked once. Twice. Very slowly.

"Sixteen thousand two hundred and seventy nine notifications...?" he read aloud.

"Ah." Sendoh hesitated. "Well see you around then. Bye!!"

He ran the fuck out of the stockroom like his ass was on fire.

Rukawa's eyes took in the widely circulated picture of himself embracing the lovely Kuromi.

"Akira Sendoh, you bastard-! You're _dead_!"


End file.
